Till There Was You
by Bubble-Eye2004
Summary: A tradgey brings two friends closer than they ever thought. (The rating may go up later.) CR, Please RR! May tur
1. Chapter 1

Till there was you  
Bubbles  
  
I got this idea after watching the episode The One With Two Parties. I thought Chandler and Rachel would make a cute couple. It's set sometime in the 4th season before Kathy. Enjoy!   
  
Chandler Bing whistled as he walked up the stairs to his apartment. He was feeling pretty good despite how things had just ended with another relationship. He had his friends and that's all that mattered. He felt as though he could face anything as long as he had them.  
He walked into his apartment and wasn't surprised to find it empty. Joey had a date with this girl, Melissa. They were flying a small airplane for their date. Chandler had been impressed. Joey really seemed to like this girl.  
After quickly changing into more comfortable clothes he went across the hall to see what the others were up too. Opening the door to Monica and Rachel's apartment he was confused by what he saw.  
  
"Yeah, I talked to his parents...They're doing as well as can be expected." Ross was telling someone on the phone. He his voice sounded calmer and stronger than his appearance did. He looked as if he had been crying and like he would collapse at any second. Monica and Phoebe sat on the couch hugging each other as they cried.  
  
"What's going on?" Chandler finally asked. Ross was just hanging up the phone and noticed him standing there.  
  
"Oh, hey Chandler," He said softly. Monica and Phoebe spun around too look at him.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Chandler asked feeling uneasy. Then Rachel came out of her room. She too looked as if she had been crying. She saw Chandler standing there and burst into tears. Monica held out a free arm and she ran to her for comfort.  
  
"Rach? Are you ok?" Chandler asked starting to head toward her but Ross stopped him.  
  
"Chandler, I think you should sit down." He said.  
  
"Why? What's going on?" Chandler asked feeling panic raise in his throat.  
  
"Just sit down sweetie," Monica said standing up leaving Phoebe and Rachel to cling to each other. "We have something to tell you." She was walking slow and talking in soft calming voice as if he was some injured animal. He obeyed though and sat down at the table. Ross and Monica sat next to him and took a few moments before they began to talk.  
  
"Chandler, there's been an accident." Ross finally said. Chandler felt his stomach drop.  
"What kind of accident?" He asked.  
  
"Well you know about Joey's date with Melissa right? How they were going flying?" Ross continued. Chandler stood up suddenly. He didn't like where this was going.  
  
"They were flying and the plane lost control." Monica explained taking over.  
  
"No," Chandler said softly.  
  
"They crashed." Ross said softly. Chandler felt as if he was being chocked. He backed himself up against the door and Ross and Monica came toward him slowly.  
  
"Chandler," Monica said trying to reach out to him.  
  
"Joey...He's OK, right? I mean its Joey, he's alive isn't he?" Monica and Ross exchanged looks and Rachel started to sob again. "Oh god, no, no, no," Chandler muttered as his hands started to shake.  
  
"He isn't ok sweetie," Monica said through her own tears. "There were no survivors. Melissa and the instructor's bodies were found just a few feet from the crash site."  
  
"And Joey?" Chandler asked.  
  
"They actually haven't found his body yet." Ross said.  
  
"So he could still be alive!" Chandler asked feeling hope dawning on him.  
  
"No Chandler." Monica said. "There was no way." Chandler stood and starred at them in shock. This couldn't be happening. Just a few minutes ago everything was perfect. And now...  
  
"I'm gonna vomit." He said and ran to the bathroom. Monica rubbed his back as he violently threw up. Rachel brought him a glass of water.  
  
"He can't be dead. He's Joey. He's supposed to come home and tell me all about his date and then we would play foosball. His favorite episode of "Baywatch" is on tomorrow. There's a lot of running. He was so excited." Chandler couldn't take it anymore and burst into tears. Rachel was closer so she hugged him as he cried.  
  
"Hey Mon," Ross called from the other room. "Mom and dad are here." Monica sighed with relief. As much as her parents bothered her sometimes, right now she really needed their comfort.  
  
"You stay here with Chandler." Monica instructed Rachel. She nodded and continued to rock the sobbing Chandler. Monica jumped up and ran out into the arms of her mother.  
  
"Oh sweetie, how are you?" Judy Geller asked hugging Monica.  
  
"Oh Mom," Monica said breaking down. "It's not fair, it's just not fair." Judy stroked her daughter's hair, hoping to calm her.  
  
"I know baby, I know." She told her soothingly.  
  
"Where are his parents?" Jack Geller asked.  
  
"They're with his family, but they said they'd stop by later." Ross explained. Jack nodded and noticed Phoebe crying so placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Is there anything we could do?" He asked.  
  
"I guess someone should call his agent." Phoebe suggested.  
  
"I'll do it." Jack said wanting to do something for them all.  
  
"I've got the number in my room." Monica said stepping out of the embrace with her mom and her and Jack went to her room.  
  
"Where are Rachel and Chandler?" Judy asked noticing they weren't there.  
  
"Right here Judy." Rachel said walking out of the bathroom and hugging Judy. "Chandler's still in the bathroom. He wanted to be alone for a little bit." She explained and sat down at the table. Everyone was quiet for a while, unsure of what to say.  
  
"How about I make you guys some dinner?" Judy suggested.  
  
"Mom, I'm not really hungry." Ross said.  
  
"You all really need to eat something."  
  
"I think it's a good idea." Jack said as he and Monica came back.  
  
"I'll make soup." Judy said and began to rummage around the kitchen.  
  
"How's Chandler?" Monica asked coming up to behind Rachel.  
  
"I don't know." Rachel said. "It's hard to tell, he's just a mess." Monica nodded and sat down. Another silence followed as they all thought about everything.  
  
"What do we do now?" Phoebe finally asked.  
  
"I don't know." Ross said still in a daze. Suddenly the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Ross said picking it up quickly. "Hi Mr. Trib, how are you and your family doing...We'll we're doing about the same. Is there any news...I see...yeah...Is there anything we can do to help." Ross starred sadly at everyone else as he listened. "Yeah, I'll talk it over with everyone, but I don't think that will be much of a problem...Ok, let us know if anything changes, we're thinking of you guys...Ok, bye." Ross hung up the phone and starred at it in his hand.  
  
"Ross, what is it?" Rachel asked.  
  
"They found his shoe." He almost whispered. "Just his shoe," Then Ross broke down. Judy quickly ran to her son's side.  
  
"Now Ross," She said. "You must have faith and hope that he is still alive." Ross shoke his head.  
  
"No, the police said there could be no way." He told her.  
  
"What did Joey's dad want us to do?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"He, uh, wanted us to help with the memorial service." Ross said wiping his tears away.  
  
"Memorial service?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Yeah, since there's no...body they don't want to call it a funeral. Technically it's not really." Ross explained.  
  
"So that's it." They all spun around to look at Chandler coming out of the bathroom, his eyes red from crying. "We just have a "memorial service" and accept that he's dead?"  
  
"We have too." Ross said. "None of us want too, but it's what we have to do." Chandler shook his head and starred at the ground.  
  
"I won't..." He started, but tears came instead.  
  
"Chandler," Monica said going toward him.  
  
"NO!" He yelled jumping back. "Don't touch me!" Monica looked helplessly at everyone.  
  
"Chandler, I think you need to sit down." Judy said calmly but firmly.  
"No, no, no..." He began to mumble to himself.  
  
"Chandler, please," Phoebe pleaded, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"No, I have to go." He said and quickly ran out of the apartment. No one moved at first, but then Rachel stood up and started to walk out. She stopped at the door and turned to everyone.  
  
"What are we going to do?" She asked and then went out to run after Chandler. She didn't have to go far because he was standing in front of his apartment. His and Joey's apartment.  
  
"Chandler?" She said softly.  
  
"He's not in there is he?" he asked.  
  
"No honey, he's not." Rachel answered. Chandler slowly turned to face her.  
  
"I'm really tired." Rachel nodded and carefully put her hand on his elbow.  
  
"Why don't you come lay down on my bed." She suggested. He nodded and pulled her into a hug. As a new set of tears came for them both they just stayed there in the hallway. Rachel wanted to tell Chandler that everything was going to be ok, but she couldn't. Standing there with Chandler crying in her arms and starring at the "19" on the door, she couldn't. She didn't know if everything was going to be ok.

What do you think? Please reveiw and let me know this is my first Friends fic!


	2. Chapter 2

Till there was you  
Bubbles  
  
I got this idea after watching the episode The One With Two Parties. I thought Chandler and Rachel would make a cute couple. It's set sometime in the 4th season before Kathy. Enjoy!  
  
Chandler woke up in Rachel's room. He lay there for a while just starring around. It had been 3 days since the accident and he had barely left this room. He knew everyone was making plans for the memorial service. Phoebe said it would be next day. They had all tried to get Chandler involved, but he just couldn't. He still didn't want to accept that Joey was actually dead. Until they essentially found his body, he would continue to believe he could still be alive out there.  
  
He looked over to the clock on Rachel's nightstand and saw it was 2:30 in the afternoon. He couldn't hear anyone outside the door so he decided it was safe to go out there. He stood up and winced at the pain he felt throughout his whole body. When he stepped out of the room he saw Rachel sleeping on the couch. He felt bad she had given him her bed. The first night she had actually slept with Monica. It pained him to think about how Joey would have loved that. Chandler continued to stare at Rachel and was almost amazed by her beauty. He had always thought she was hot, but something was different. He couldn't explain it, but he felt the most comforted by her. She had been the most patient with him. He could feel something changing in the relationship.  
  
"Chandler?" Chandler blinked out of his thoughts and saw Rachel starring at him with a look of concern. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, just spaced out I guess." He said quickly. Rachel nodded and began to stretch.  
  
"God, what time is it?" She asked.  
  
"2:30" Chandler said sitting down in a chair.  
  
"Wow, it's late." Rachel said gathering the blankets and pillows."  
  
"So where is everyone?"  
  
"They're with Joey's parents at the church getting things ready for tomorrow." Rachel explained. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"  
  
"I have to pee." Chandler said avoiding the question.  
  
"Chandler," He quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. He stood in there and took a couple of deep breaths and then splashed water on his face. When he walked out Rachel was pouring some coffee.  
  
"Do you want some?" She asked.  
  
"Did you make it?" He asked sitting down at the table.  
  
"No, Monica did." Chandler thought about it for a minute and then nodded.  
  
"Phoebe and I have been feeding the duck and the chick." Rachel said.  
  
"Thanks." Chandler said starring down at his coffee.  
  
"Would you like to see them?" Chandler shrugged. "Come on, I bet they miss you." He looked at Rachel and knew that she was just trying to get him to go into his apartment. They had all been, but he couldn't go through that door. It was too hard. He did know though, he had to go sometime.  
  
"Will you come with me?" He asked knowing that if Rachel went with him it wouldn't be too bad.  
  
"Sure," She said smiling. The two of them go up and went out into the hall. Chandler started to reach for the handle but then pulled his hand back.  
  
"Are you gonna open it or do you want me too?" Rachel asked.  
  
"I can do it." Chandler said reaching for the handle. He took a deep breath and opened the door. The first thing he saw was the entertainment unit, that damn entertainment unit Joey had built. He felt his knees go a little weak and Rachel put her arm around him.  
  
"It's alright sweetie." She said softly as she led him in. The duck and the chick came out of the bathroom making a lot of noise. "Look who's here to see you!" Chandler could barely look at them. Then he noticed the magna doodle on the door. Joey had drawn a picture on it and it was still there. He began to lose his balance again and Rachel struggled to keep him standing.  
  
"I want to leave." He said.  
  
"Ok, alright." She said quickly leading him back across the hall. She sat him down on the couch and he began to cry. "It's ok." She told him soothingly. She got up and grabbed a wet washcloth from the bathroom and came back. She kneeled down in front of him and gently began to brush it over his face. "It's alright." She told him over and over until he began to calm down.  
He opened his eyes and starred into hers. Rachel was surprised to find herself taken back by the feeling she was getting. The washcloth dropped from her hand and her eyes never left his. Slowly they go closer until their lips met. It was just an innocent kiss, a peck really. Then without saying a word they kissed passionately. It deepened even more as Chandler wrapped his arms around her and Rachel brought her hands to his face. He began to lean back onto the couch and she moved to get on top of him when they were interrupted by a voice.  
  
"Oh my god," It was Phoebe. The two quickly jumped away from each other and starred at her. No one spoke for a minute.  
  
"Well," Chandler said. "Rach, thanks for getting that piece of lettuce out of my teeth." And then he ran back to Rachel's room. Rachel and Phoebe continued to stare at each other.  
  
"Oh wow," Phoebe said.  
  
"I know, I know." Rachel said wringing her hands nervously.  
  
"He just said something funny!" Rachel frowned, confused.  
  
"Well...yes." She said slowly.  
  
"And you guys were kissing!" Phoebe said, her voice rising.  
  
"I know!" Rachel said motioning Phoebe to be quieter.  
  
"Why? How did it happen?" Phoebe asked softer.  
  
"I don't know! He went into his apartment and he just got so upset." Rachel sat down on the couch and put her face in her hands. "I was just trying to make him feel better and it just happened."  
  
"Well if that doesn't make him feel better then I don't know what will." Phoebe said sitting next to Rachel on the couch.  
  
"God! This is so inappropriate!" Rachel said standing up. "I mean with everything with Joey and...and," Phoebe reached out and squeezed her hand. "I think I really liked that kiss." Rachel said as she started to cry. "But with everything, and Ross...oh no." Rachel said flopping down on the couch again.  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I never even thought about Ross! Pheebs, what am I gonna do!"  
  
"Well," Phoebe said calmly. "I think the only thing you need to do is consecrate on getting through tomorrow and saying goodbye to Joey." Rachel looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "Let's just all do that and then we'll figure out what to do about this." Rachel nodded and the two hugged.  
  
"Thanks Phoebe," She said. "Can we keep this between us?" Phoebe nodded and they looked toward Rachel's door. "Should one of us go see if he's ok?"  
  
"I will," Phoebe said. "Keep your lips away from him." Rachel smiled slightly and stood up.  
  
"Well I need to take a shower anyway." Phoebe nodded and knocked on Rachel's door before walking in.  
  
"Chandler?" She said gently. She saw him with his back to her.  
  
"I kissed Rachel." He said.  
  
"Yeah, I saw." Phoebe said sitting down next to him on the bed. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"No," Chandler said lying down. I want to get some sleep. Be ready for tomorrow." Phoebe nodded and started to get. "Will you stay?" He asked. Phoebe smiled down at him and nodded. She curled up next to him and soon they were both asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Till there was you  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Friends and all that jazz.....  
  
Authors note: This is the Revised Version of this chapter. Minor changes were made. It didn't come out how I thought it would. I have been extremely busy lately. Not the best time to start a story but that's me! I am graduating high school on the 29th so Yay! These first three chapters aren't my best work. I haven't been able to spend the time I would like on them. So some things are getting past my spell check. I am sorry for that. I am someone who hates that. Chapter 4 is coming along nicely. I am taking the time I wish I did on the beginning of this so I'll post it as soon as I'm done. I just want to thank everyone who reviewed! Thanks! That also goes for the ones who reviewed my Ocean's 11 and Lord of the Rings stories. Thanks you guys it means a lot to me!  
  
The day they were all dreading was finally happening. It was the day of Joey's memorial service. Ross, Rachel, and Phoebe sat at the table just starring off into space. None of them knew what to say.  
  
"It's a really nice day." Phoebe said. Ross and Rachel nodded.  
  
"It is." Then they were quiet again.  
  
"Ok, someone should get some cabs ready to go." Monica said coming out of her room.  
  
"Yeah," Ross said not getting up. Monica looked at everyone.  
  
"Ok, I know this is all hard." She said. "But I don't want to be late. I can't miss my chance to say goodbye to Joey." Her voice cracked and she started to cry. Rachel pulled her into a hug and Ross quickly got up.  
  
"I'll get the cabs ready." He said. "We won't be late." He kissed his sister on the cheek and rushed out of there. Chandler came out of Rachel's room fully dressed and surprisingly calm.  
  
"You look nice Chandler." Phoebe said. Chandler smiled.  
  
"Thank you, you do too." He said walking over to Rachel. He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead as she hugged him. Phoebe raised her eyebrows at him.  
  
"Ok, two cabs are waiting downstairs." Ross said coming in the room. "Who's going with whom?"  
  
"I don't care." Monica said walking toward the door. "I just want to leave."  
  
"Ok," Ross said following Monica. "How about you, me, and Phoebe take one cab and Rachel and Chandler take the other." He suggested. He wanted to be the one to comfort Rachel. He still had strong feelings for her. He also wanted to comfort Chandler who was his best friend. But he felt he needed to be there for his sister and Phoebe. It really seemed to be hitting them today that Joey was really dead. Besides, Rachel and Chandler had been comforting each other all week and they seemed to be doing fine with that.  
  
"Ok, lets go." Monica said walking out the door. Phoebe pulled Rachel aside as everyone made their way out the door.  
  
"Are you two gonna be ok?" She asked.  
  
"What?" Rachel asked.  
  
"You know, the whole kissing thing?"  
  
"Kissing is the last thing on my mind today." Rachel assured her.  
  
"Just be careful." Phoebe said. Rachel smiled and they left.  
  
The ride to the church was silent. Rachel sat comfortably with against Chandler's chest with his arm around her. She listened to his heart beating so fast. When she looked up to his face though, he looked so calm. She starred at his eyes and smiled. For the past week they had been red and puffy from all the crying he'd been doing, but today they were blue. Though the light from them was missing. He looked down at her and for a second she thought she saw that light.  
  
"We're almost there." He said. Rachel nodded unable to say anything or tear her eyes away from his. She did when he hugged her closer to him. She felt so good in his arms. She felt like she fit there or something. She had similar feelings with Ross, but this felt so good.  
  
"We're here." Chandler said suddenly. Rachel snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the church. She saw all the people dressed in black walking toward the church. She saw Ross, Monica, and Phoebe getting out of the cab in front of them. She looked over at Chandler and knew there were only five of them now. Suddenly it hit her. Joey was dead. He was really dead and wasn't coming back.  
  
"Oh god." She said as she began to cry. "I can't go in there."  
  
"Yes you can." Chandler said softly looking into her eyes and gently taking her hands. "We're going in together. I'll be there the entire time."  
  
"Chandler...I can't." She cried.  
  
"Please Rach," He whispered. "I need you in there so much." She starred into his sad, pleading eyes and nodded.  
  
"Ok, let's do it." Then without thinking she kissed him softly. He smiled and they got out of the cab.  
  
The service was beautiful. The five of them sat together and they all cried except for Chandler. Ross got up and talked about Joey. Since there was no casket at the front of the church, there was a basket. People placed flowers and letters in. Chandler put his "Best Buds" bracelet that Joey had gotten him. Phoebe wrote a song for him. Monica and Ross put letters in and Rachel put in the coupon Joey had given her for her birthday for 1 hour of "Joey love" in the basket. After the service everyone went to Joey's parents house. Rachel was sitting by a window when Ross came up.  
  
"Hey." He said sitting next to her  
  
"Hi," She said smiling at him. "That was beautiful what you said."  
  
"Thanks, where's Chandler?"  
  
"Outside, he wanted to be alone for a bit."  
  
"I see," Ross said nodding. "How are you holding up?"  
  
"I don't know." She said. "It doesn't seem real does it? I mean Joey can't be dead. People you love don't just die." Ross nodded and put his arm around her. "What are we supposed to do now?" As she began to cry, Ross just rocked her.  
  
"It makes you think though doesn't it?" He asked.  
  
"About what?" Rachel asked pulling away from Ross and reaching for a Kleenex.  
  
"About how fragile life is and we should live each day to the fullest." Then he slowly leaned in and kissed her.  
  
"Oh Ross..." Rachel said slowly.  
  
"Rach I'm sorry about what happened after we got back from the beach." Ross said. "Your letter wasn't that boring." Rachel smiled. "I really think we need to give us another try."  
  
"Ross," Rachel said again.  
  
"I know it'll be hard, but I think we're worth the fight."  
  
"Ross please," Rachel said a little more firmly.  
  
"Please what?" He asked.  
  
"Please don't do this, not today. It's just too hard. With everything that's happened I really don't want to be in a relationship right now." Rachel starred at her for a minute and nodded.  
  
"You're right." He said. He leaned back in his chair and laughed softly. "You're right. I'm so sorry. I just don't want to think you know." Rachel nodded sadly. "I just can't believe Joey's dead. I miss him."  
  
"I know." Rachel said soflty.  
  
"God Rach, I'm so sorry." He said again.  
  
"It's alright." Rachel said with a smile. Ross stood up and started to leave but turned around.  
  
"Just to clear things up, your letter was boring." Rachel smiled and so did Ross. "You know what I mean." He said. Rachel nodded. "Thank you." With that he walked away. Rachel wiped her eyes and stood up. When she did she found herself face to face with Chandler.  
  
"I, uh, I saw you talking to Ross." He stammered. Rachel nodded. "I saw you kissing Ross." Rachel nodded again. "Well you know, I'm happy for you guys. Good luck on staying together this time." Then he turned around and Rachel grabbed his arm.  
  
"Ross and I aren't getting back together." She told him.  
  
"Oh, then I'm sorry." He said.  
  
"Yeah, I told Ross that I really don't want to be in a relationship right now." She said slowly. Chandler nodded, understanding.  
  
"That's smart. Good idea. You know with everything. It would be a bad idea to go beyond a kiss." Rachel smiled.  
  
"Yes, but I care about that kiss a lot." She said. "More than I could say." Chandler smiled.  
  
"Me too." He said and walked away. Rachel sat back down and Phoebe rushed over.  
  
"I think you're making a good decision." She said. Rachel nodded and began to cry.  
  
Meanwhile in a hospital in New Jersey, a middle age nurse walked into the room of one of her patients. They had found him wondering around. He didn't know what had happened to him, where he was from or who he was. Luckily he had a wallet with him so they had learned his name.  
  
"Boy do I have a good lunch for you today." She said smiling at him.  
  
"Is it sandwiches?" The man asked. She laughed and nodded.  
  
"But first I need to see how good you are remembering today. What's my name?" She asked. He thought for a minute.  
  
"June?" He asked slowly.  
  
"That's right!" She said. "Now what's your name?" He thought longer.  
  
"Joey?" He said.  
  
"Yep, you get your sandwich Joey!" June said. Joey smiled as she handed it to him and he began to eat.  
  
What do you think? Let me now! 


	4. Chapter 4

Till there was you  
  
Bubbles  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own friends and all that jazz...  
  
AN: I'm sorry for the wait for this chapter. I hope everyone likes it! Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
Three months had passed and things were slowly getting back to normal. Phoebe moved in with Chandler and Joey's things were moved to the basement. None of them had the heart to throw any of it away. Phoebe was pregnant with her brother's babies. Ross was crazy about this girl, Emily, he was dating. Rachel had been trying to dismiss her feelings for Chandler over three months. Unfortunately they had only grown. She did like someone else though. A guy named Joshua she was helping getting a new wardrobe for. She was defiantly physically attracted to this guy. He was interesting and funny. When she was around him she felt like she was a kid again. She felt so unlike herself. But something told her he wasn't it.  
  
"God, today is my last day with Joshua!" Rachel grumbled walking out of her room.  
  
"Well, maybe today you can actually tell him how you feel about him." Monica suggested.  
  
"Yeah, right!" Rachel said with a laugh and sat down at the table.  
  
"Rach, if you like the guy as much as you say then that's all you need. You just need to do it." Monica said handing her some toast.  
  
"Yeah, well." Rachel said biting into it. "I just want it to be perfect."  
  
"I know," Monica said placing a hand on her shoulder. "It will be." Rachel smiled.  
  
"Thanks Mon," She said then looked at her watch. "Oh, I've got to go. I need to give Phoebe back her jacket I borrowed."  
  
"When did you borrow her jacket?" Monica asked.  
  
"Last night." Rachel said picking it up.  
  
"You didn't even wear it."  
  
"Yeah, I realized I had no need to borrow it so I should return it." Rachel said quickly. "I'll see you later." Then she ran out and across the hall.  
  
"So then," Chandler was saying as Rachel walked in. "The peacock bit me!" He laughed and Phoebe shook her head.  
  
"I was right." She said. "It wasn't funny the 10th time."  
  
"Hey guys!" Rachel said. Chandler turned to her and smiled. Rachel felt her heart beat faster.  
  
"Hey Rach, you think that peacock story is funny right?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, of course." She said laughing.  
  
"Ha, told ya!" Chandler said and then went to his room.  
  
"Of course you would." Phoebe said under her breath.  
  
"What?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Nothing," Phoebe said smiling.  
  
"Ok, well I have you jacket I borrowed." Rachel said handing the jacket to her.  
  
"You borrowed my jacket?"  
  
"Yeah, I wanted to get it back to you before I went to work."  
  
"And so you could see someone." Phoebe said under her breath again.  
  
"What?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Nothing." Phoebe said smiling.  
  
"Rachel?" Chandler asked walking out of his room tying his tie. "How about I take you out to lunch today. There's this sushi place I heard was good."  
  
"Oh that'd be great!" Rachel exclaimed.  
  
"I thought you hated sushi." Phoebe said.  
  
"Well I don't think I gave it a fair chance. Besides Rachel really likes sushi don't you?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I love it." She said smiling.  
  
"See I thought I would take her there because she likes sushi." Rachel smiled.  
  
"Ok, hey Rachel I have to pee, will you wait for me before you go? I need to talk to you about...work...things" Phoebe said thinking.  
  
"Sure Pheebs," Rachel said. "I've got time, so take your time." She smiled at Chandler.  
  
"Great," Phoebe said and headed toward the bathroom. Chandler and Rachel starred at each other and smiled.  
  
"Oh Chandler, your ties crocked." Rachel said. She went over to him and straightened it. When it was straight she starred into his eyes.  
  
"Thanks," He said softly. She felt her breath catch in her throat and she smiled. Her hand was still resting on his chest. Just touching him sent electricity through her whole body.  
  
"Anytime." She answered. They stayed like that for a just a little longer until they heard the toilet flush and they jumped away from each other.  
  
"You ready Rach?" Phoebe said walking out of the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah, let's go." Rachel said.  
  
"So I'll pick you up around noon?" Chandler said.  
  
Yeah, I'll see you then." Rachel said and then Phoebe pushed her out the door.  
  
"Bye Chandler!" She said and then slammed the door. "What are you doing?" She demanded.  
  
"You asking me that after you pushed me out the door?" Rachel asked as they started to walk down the stairs.  
  
"Come on," Phoebe said rolling her eyes. "What is going on between you and Chandler?"  
  
"Nothing." Rachel said.  
  
"Whatever, you just "had" to give me back my jacket."  
  
"Well I thought that would make you happy."  
  
"Rachel for the past three months you have come up with a million reasons to get into our apartment whenever he's there. You find ways to go where ever he is!" Phoebe said.  
  
"So." Rachel said.  
  
"Come on Rach you like him." Rachel starred down at her feet.  
  
"So..." Phoebe smiled and squeezed her hand.  
  
"Do you want to grab some coffee?" She asked. Rachel nodded and they made their way silently to Central Perk. "So what are you going to do?" Phoebe asked once her and Rachel were sitting on the couch at Central Perk.  
  
"Well, nothing. I think." Rachel stammered. "Should I do something?"  
  
"I really don't know. He's still trying to get over Joey's death."  
  
"He's been doing pretty good the past few weeks." Rachel pointed out.  
  
"That's what you all think." Phoebe said. "I live with him, remember. He still cries at night."  
  
"Oh..." Rachel said softly.  
  
"Yeah, so if you like him then that's great, but now isn't the best of times to pull him in a whole thing that will be hard." Rachel nodded.  
  
"Yeah, what will Ross think." She said. Phoebe shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, but it's still just too soon. He's really vulnerable now. He doesn't need a girlfriend, he needs a friend. Just be his friend." Rachel nodded and Phoebe hugged her. "He likes you too." Rachel smiled.  
  
"I better get to work." She said standing up.  
  
"Yeah, have fun at lunch." Phoebe said. Rachel nodded again and quickly left. She felt tears brimming her eyes. She wanted to be with Chandler so bad. There were so many things that had to be dealt with first. Things were still so shaky. She decided not to think too much and just look forward to seeing him at lunch.  
  
...................  
  
"Do you really think it's a good idea to bring him to New York?" June was asking Joey's Doctor, Dr. Stephen.  
  
"He's improved over the past couple months. His memory hasn't come back yet though so it would be best to get him to his home and around people who know him and he knows. It might jog his memory." Dr. Stephen said. They both looked in at a sleeping Joey.  
  
"Well if you think it will help, I'll be happy to accompany him to New York. Are you going?"  
  
"Yes, we'll leave in two weeks." 


	5. Chapter 5

Till there was you Bubbles  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Friends and all that jazz...  
  
AN: Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been having computer problems but hopefully they will be worked out soon.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,  
  
Chandler starred down at the sushi on his plate in disgust. He was now regretting coming to this place. Looking at Rachel's happy face though, made it worth it. He wanted his feelings to go away. He shouldn't be feeling them. It was Rachel. He knew about Rachel before he knew her. Ross was always talking about this Rachel girl. So Rachel was off limits. It would never be ok to even think about dating her. Besides, he felt wrong feeling happy feelings since Joey died. He wasn't sure why.  
  
"You ok Chandler?" Rachel was saying.  
  
"Huh? Yeah I'm fine." He said quickly putting a California roll into his mouth and trying his best not to have a look of total detestation. Rachel laughed.  
  
"Thank you for bringing me here." She said. That brought a smile to his face.  
  
"I'm glad I could do it." He reached across the table and squeezed her hand. Her smile slowly faded and she quickly looked away from him. "What's wrong?" Chandler asked wondering what he did wrong.  
  
"It's...uh...Joshua." She said quickly. Chandler cringed inwardly. He hated hearing about this "Joshua" guy. He hated him and felt terrible about it because he'd never even met the guy.  
  
"What...what about him?" He asked hoping he sounded supportive.  
  
"Well today is my last day with him and I've been trying to think of ways to get to see him away from Blooming dales." She explained pushing her food around. Her voice had the same adolescent tone it always had when she talked about him. It reminded Chandler of when they first met at Monica and Ross's house the first time that one Thanksgiving. The thought of Ross made him feel bad again.  
  
"Well I'm sure you'll think of something." He told her. She shrugged and looked at her watch.  
  
"Oh, it's about time I get back." She said. "Joshua should be coming soon."  
  
"Well you better hurry and get back to him fast." Chandler said quickly standing up.  
  
"Yeah, well thank you so much for lunch, it means a lot to me." She hugged him and then gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He smiled at her.  
  
"I had fun." He said and she nodded.  
  
"I'll see you later." Then with a wave she was gone. Chandler sat back down at the table and called for the check. As he waited he looked out the window and up at the sky. He got an overwhelming feeling of complete loneliness.  
  
"God Joe," He mumbled. "What am I gonna do?"  
  
.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,  
  
So they threw a fake going away party for Emily. Joshua was invited so Rachel could show him what she was really like, but she was not doing so well. Chandler didn't understand why she was messing up with this guy so much. Maybe it was because she was in love with him or something. The thought of that made him want to die.  
  
"Chandler?" Monica said coming up with a trash bag. "Will you take the trash out for me?" He nodded and headed to the door. Ross suddenly came running back in.  
  
"Monica!" He shouted. Chandler decided he didn't care enough to see what that was about and went out the door. Rachel was out there sitting on the step. She was in that old cheerleader uniform with a napkin with an ice cube in it up to her lip. Her lip was swollen from a cheer gone wrong. At that moment Chandler thought she was the most adorable thing on the planet.  
  
"Hey," She said looking up at him. "You're a pathetic loser right?" She asked.  
  
"Oh yeah." Chandler said smiling.  
  
"Sit." She ordered and he did. They sat there like that for a while. They both said nothing, just sat there.  
  
"So how did things go with Joshua?" Chandler said finally breaking the silence.  
  
"You saw." She said. Chandler nodded and put his arm around her letting her rest her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I know," He said. "I'm sorry." They were quiet again until Ross and Emily walked out.  
  
"Oh Rachel this was so great and I thought you were just fantastic." Emily gushed.  
  
"Well I am glad you enjoyed it." Rachel said smiling.  
  
"Emily you go on ahead, I'll be right there." Ross said. Emily nodded, waved goodbye, and headed down the stairs.  
  
"Rach, are you gonna be ok?" Ross asked. The amount of care in Ross voice made Chandler want to crawl under a rock and die. He felt like the worst friend on the planet. Rachel reached up and took his hand that still rested on her shoulder. "I'll be fine." She told him. "I got Chandler." Ross smiled and then quickly left to go after Emily.  
  
"Do you want to come in?" Chandler asked pointing to his apartment.  
  
"Sure." Rachel said after she thought for a minute. "I wanna change my clothes first."  
  
"I've got clothes you could wear." Chandler had no idea where that came from.  
  
"Oh that's great." Rachel said getting up. 'Oh well' Chandler thought. Rachel seemed to think it was a good idea. They went into the apartment and Chandler got her some pajama's to put on.  
  
"I'm sleepy." She said when Chandler handed them to her.  
  
"Well just put these on and you can lie down." Chandler suggested. Rachel nodded and Chandler left so she could change.  
  
"Ok, I know." Chandler said. "Not smart." He had decided that talking to himself was allowed now because he was talking to Joey. One bitter night he had decided that if he had to lose his best friend he could at least get the comfort of talking to him out loud without getting odd looks.  
  
"You can come back in." Rachel called from Chandler's room. When he went back in she was laying on his bed with her knees drawn up to her chest. He got on the other side of the bed and sat down.  
  
"Am I pathetic or what?" Rachel mumbled.  
  
"You're not." Chandler said.  
  
"Please, did you not see me tonight?" Rachel said. Chandler then realized she was crying.  
  
"Well tonight, yeah." He said. "But you never act like that."  
  
"It's no wonder why Joshua doesn't like me." She mumbled.  
  
"Hey, don't say that." Chandler said. He lay down next to her and put his arm around her pulling her back against her chest. "Joshua is an idiot for not liking you."  
  
"Really?" Rachel said turning to face him.  
  
"Yeah." He said as he carefully tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and wiped a tear from her eye. "You know back in college Ross talked non-stop about you." Rachel smiled. "I kept thinking, this girl sounds too good to be true. He's just so in love with her that he doesn't see all the flaws that she must have. I mean no one can be that wonderful and beautiful." "Ok, are you trying to make me feel better?" Rachel interrupted.  
  
"Yes, now let me finish." Chandler said with a small laugh.  
  
"Ok, go on." She said.  
  
"As I was saying." Chandler said. "I was convinced you were this ugly, horrible creature. And then I met you." Rachel gaze became locked on Chandler's. "I have never been more wrong about something in my entire life." He said. "I couldn't believe it. You were gorgeous and funny, sweet, caring. Everything and more that Ross had said about you." Rachel smiled. "So if Joshua doesn't see that then forget him. He's the one that's gonna be missing out on the best thing that could have happened to him."  
  
"Chandler." Rachel said softly. He smiled and she leaned up to kiss him. "Ow!" She said suddenly drawing back holding her mouth. She looked back at Chandler and laughed.  
  
"Why don't you get some sleep." He told her smiling.  
  
"Ok." She said burying her face in his chest. "Thank you." She said.  
  
"Anytime." He said. He held her and could feel her falling asleep. Right when he thought she was asleep, she started making noise.  
  
"Did you say something?" He asked.  
  
"I said, I love you Chandler." She said sleepily. Chandler hugged her.  
  
"I love you too." He said and kissed her forehead. He just wished she meant it in the way he did.  
  
.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.  
  
Let me know what you think! 


End file.
